Talk:Spy Torture
This is a talk page where anyone can ask me if they want a cat in my series Spy Torture. Please sign after you comment. Creature in the Storm, I AM FIREY! (talk) 00:31, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I forgot to mention, please add your cat personality when you make a cat. Creature in the Storm, I AM FIREY! (talk) 00:57, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Er...I guess a jet-black she-cat with amber eyes. She is very smart and quiet, but often rebellious at times. She is a good fighter, but won't fight unless there is a good, solid cause. Wait--can we have Clan names or just the Tribe-ish names? (Tribe: Dark in Night. Clan: Nightfire) I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 00:57, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm You can have either. Please tellme the name you prefer. And, do you want to be a rebel, or part of Ash's tribe? Creature in the Storm, I AM FIREY! (talk) 01:09, May 18, 2013 (UTC) MY CAT: Name: Tornclaw Description: brown tabby tom with green eyes and one torn ear Personality: A fierce cat, but secretly likes kits; he would love to have his own someday. He is big and one of the best warriors. He likes to hunt, but prefers a battle situation. That's all! [[User:Helloitsmeguys|'Feel The']] [[User talk:Helloitsmeguys|'FORCE!']] 19:33, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Roanfur- sleek red she-cat w/ dazzling green eyes Roanfur is a rebel, hot-headed with a tongue as sharp as her claws. She doesn't bow down to anyone, and plays soley for herself. Very few things can capture her true loyalty, but once they do, they have it for life. ♫ [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Live ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''While]][[The Hidden|''' We're']][[Runes|' Young ]] ♫ 01:54, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I can't believe I didn't see this sooner. *hmph* Anyway, Name: Tornadostrike (or Stormheart, if it doesn't work) (Based off one of my fursonas) Description: handsome, dark tabby tom with blue-gray eyes and a white lightning-bolt shaped marking on forehead. Personality: Is a kind, but rather mysterious tom who is extremely intelligent and quiet. Often reserved and prefers to keep his emotions (and feelings) to himself. Is very independent, rebellious and prefers to be in solitude or with his few best friends, but he is willing to help anyone. Is somewhat of a social outcast despite being good-looking. --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 17:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Firey. Can you make Tornadostrike (Stormheart) an apprentice? --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 18:24, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Beechleap Sandy looking she-cat with bright blue eyes. Beechleap is quiet, reflective and idealistic. Interested in serving her Clan, and nothing else. Well-developed value system, which she strives to live in accordance with. Extremely loyal. Adaptable and laid-back unless something truly important is threatened. Mentally quick and able to see possibilities. Interested in understanding and helping cats. She has some toms fawning over her. [[User:Mistybird|'''That's me]][[User talk:Mistybird|'Misty!']] [[User:Mistybird|'That's me']] Alright! I'll put your cat in, and I shall try to include your character as soon as possible. Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 23:04, June 4, 2013 (UTC) How 'bout Flamespirit, a brown tabby she-cat with turquoise-colored eyes. She is calm but aggresive, and loyal to her friends. Is understanding, but when facing an enemy, she doesn't listen to a word they say. [[User:Eeveestar|'Eye of ']][[User talk:Eeveestar|'the Eevee']] 03:17, July 11, 2013 (UTC)